


In Which Navi Is Being A Dork!

by Navigate (naviGate)



Category: Free!, Homestuck
Genre: For everyone who's story I've read, Lollipop_D, Other, Xyliandra, in which Navi's being a dork, it's really just about me falling in love with other people's writing, kiss_the_karkitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naviGate/pseuds/Navigate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really much to say.  It's all in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Navi Is Being A Dork!

Once upon a time there was a young boy named Navi. He had an account on a really awesome website called Archive Of Our Own. One day he came across some really rather awesome writing done by some really awesome writers and thought to himself 'I wish that I could be just as awesome as they are!'. Little did he know that he could be if he worked really hard and practiced his writing he would be as awesome as his role models were.

Navi really looked up to all of the writers he had seen so far. For their story's made him have feelings of happiness, sadness, and sometimes even angry. But he didn't mind for he really loved their story's and he wanted to share his feelings in hopes that they would see. He also wish that he doesn't come off as a creepy person and hopes that they also know at how much he really loves their works of art.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been reading some fanfic from Free! recently and have come across a new favorite writer. Now keep in mind everyone of you who are reading this is a favorite writer of mine, but I have never read anything by this person until today and wanted to add their tag to my list of people that I can actually remember to add. And hopefully I'll be branching out to other fandoms soon.


End file.
